Nevonda
by Zhibrina
Summary: SG1 lands itself on a planet of devout worshipers of Isis and are taken hostage. However, things are not always as they appear, and people do not always show their true intentions until they are very certain of your own. Please R&R.
1. ooo not good

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Stargate SG-1" or any of it's characters, though I rather wish that I did. So yeah, enjoy._

_Note: This takes place before SG-1 finds out about what really happened to Isis ('she and Osiris were "banished to oblivion" by Seth. The seal on Isis' jar was broken and she died. The Isis Jar is classified as item #14B in the museum in Chicago…' http/isisathena1690. ("The Curse", season 4, episode 13). It takes place just after "Urgo", seson 3, episode 16. If you wanna see a timeline, just go to http/en. ._

* * *

O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, and Samantha Carter walked over to the MALP as the Stargate's wormhole closed behind them. Daniel gazed around at the ruins surrounding them. "It looks like the Goa'uld abandoned this place years ago…"

"They tend to do that..." Jack adjusted his gun. He muttered, "…use up all that they want, then abandon the people when they're finished." From what they could tell, the small planet only contained a few small settlements of less than fifty people each all centered around a long-abandoned mine, presumably a naquadah mine—especially if the Goa'uld had had any presence there. As Daniel was so keen to point out, it was rather odd that the population was so low. Jack sighed. "Alright… let's get going." He turned around to see Sam and Teal'c. "Jackson?" he yelled.

"Just a second! I've found something rather fascinating…"

Jack rolled his eyes and sauntered over to where Daniel knelt behind a tall slab. "So, which snake-head did they worship?"

"Isis, the Egyptian goddess of the earth."

"And this is so very fascinating because…"

Samantha tilted her head. "But Daniel, I thought that Isis was the goddess of magic and life, the goddess who taught women how to be obedient housewives."

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

"See, that's the fascinating thing about it. This writing is a derivative language of Latin, and to the Romans, she was the mighty goddess of the earth whose worship entailed elaborate and exotic rituals."

Jack cocked his brow. "Got tired of doing laundry?"

Daniel stood and brushed the dust off his uniform. "That's not the point. The point is that this planet was formed at a very specific time in Roman history, at least archaeologically speaking, in the period when some Romans began to reject their other gods and adopt those of Egypt. The most popular of those Egyptian gods to be adapted was…"

Sam nodded. "Isis."

"Right."

"Then let's get moving so you can talk to these ever so fascinating people of yours." Jack turned around and walked towards the nearest town, followed by Teal'c, Sam, and a reluctant Daniel—who soon began walking in the lead once he was over the remorse of leaving the ruins so quickly and excited about meeting the descendants of the people who had built them.

The villagers' reactions were normal: backing away slowly, quietly whispering.

Jack flashed them his we-won't-kill-you…-unless-you-piss-us-off smile. "Howdy, folks!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and tried a more traditional approach, inclining his head. "Salve." _(note: pronounced_ sahll-weh

A man in elaborate white robes and red sashes made his way to the team. He returned Daniel's inclined head and greeting. "Salve et tu… I am Adiran. You speak the tongue of old. Tell me, are you priests?" He glanced at Carter, and nodded to her, "…or priestess?" he added.

"Not exactly," replied Jack.

"We're explorers," added Carter.

"From distant land. I'm Daniel, and this is Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. …We came through the Stargate, the chapa-ai…"

Jack pointed behind them. "The big metal circle."

Adiran backed away several paces and knelt down, as did the rest of the townspeople. "Oribis Pius."

"The Godly Circle," translated Daniel. "Please… Don't do this… You don't need to kneel… Really, it's alright…" But they would not listen.

Adiran whispered something in a young lad's ear, who quickly ran further into the small town. After a while, Adiran chanced to raise his head somewhat. "We are truly sorry to keep you waiting from your kind. Please, forgive us."

The team glanced at each other, Daniel finally asking, "Our kind?"

Just then, they heard the sound of staff weapons opening up and preparing to fire as fifteen Jaffa surrounded them.

Jack sucked in his breath, letting it out with a "ooo… not good…"


	2. and you still believe in her

"Jack, calm down," said Carter in a bored tone. They had been sitting there for about a half-hour—well, more like kneeling; they were tied up with all their equipment and weapons taken away.

"Carter… We've been captured... _Again_!"

Daniel wrinkled his nose, trying to push his glasses back up his face. It was rather hot on the planet, and the sweat was making his glasses fall off.

"Yet we have always escaped, Colonel O'Neil," pointed out Teal'c.

After a moment, Jack shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so." At the sound of marching, Jack looked up to see six Jaffa guards marching in pairs, followed by four more Jaffa bearing an ornate and sheltered litter, and six more Jaffa guards behind them. "Ah, and so the party begins. I wonder who is behind curtain number one…" The Jaffa behind Jack thwacked him in the small of the back with the base of his staff weapon, demanding that he be silent. "Oh, loosen up you…" The rest of his insult was lost to a murmur at Sam's sharp glance telling Jack not to agitate them any further. Jack sighed, waiting for the procession to get there.

The litter was let down and a man with short black hair, steel-gray eyes, and an elaborate robe stepped out. Jack noted that he wore a Goa'uld hand-device. "I am Februus, Lord of this planet."

"Yep, Goa'uld alright." Jack gave a half-arsed smile. "Nice to meet ya'."

Daniel furrowed his brow. "Februus? He was a Roman god, well, a _pagan_ Roman god, especially while the Romans worshiped Isis…"

Februus's eyes flashed. "Silence, insolent peasant!" He looked as if he would use the hand-device on Daniel, but the Goa'uld soon composed himself. "Throw them in the dungeon… on the dark side of the planet."

"Dark side of the planet…" Jack muttered. "… That reminds me of something…"

"The Touched on P3X-797," offered Sam.

"No… Ah! I remember. I forgot to lock my fishing rods in my shed." With a shake of his head, Jack grumbled, "Dammit…"

"Enough!" yelled Februus. "Take them away."

The prostrate Adiran lifted his head. "Many pardons, my Lord… but what offense have they committed?"

Februus's eyes flashed again. "Fool! They are conspirators, drawing you away from your goddess, Isis, and me—your Lord. Do you doubt your Lord? Do you doubt that one day, Isis will return?"

"No, Lord! No! I did not know! Please forgive me!"

"If you were truly devoted to your Lord and your goddess Isis, then you would have known. Jaffa, throw him in the dungeon with the conspirators." Februus's cold gaze fixed on Adiran. "You will learn to trust and obey your gods."

* * *

Jack moaned and rolled over. The bastards had zatted them. _I hate those stupid zat guns… except when we're fighting… then they're good… as long as I'm shooting one…_ Opening his eyes, he could see very little because of how dark the cell was, only that it was extremely cluttered with various broken wooden boards, metal poles, and strips of cloth. "Daniel…? Sam…? Teal'c…?" He felt a strong hand grab his shoulder.

"I am here, Colonel O'Neill." It was Teal'c's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. You sound okay."

"Indeed."

"Sir!" It was Carter. "I think I found Daniel!"

"Daniel?" Jack called.

"He's not responding, sir." Sam's voice was flooded with worry and tension.

"Shit…" Jack knew what was wrong. When Daniel was little, he was in foster care. And sometimes, he hadn't ended up with the kindest people. It didn't take Jack long to figure out that this cluttered, dark cell reminded Daniel of a closet. While Jack didn't know much about the specifics of Daniel's horrifying past, he did know that regular beatings and imprisonments in closets were a constant—that much he figured out after enough over-night missions with him. Daniel always was always plagued with terrorizing nightmares. With another curse, Jack crawled over to where he had heard Sam's voice, eventually finding Daniel. "Jackson! Jackson!..." While his voice was firm and a little loud, O'Neill was careful not to sound too harsh, and not to touch or shake Daniel in anyway.

Eventually, Daniel slowly blinked his eyes and registered Jack's face. "Jack… I-I'm sorry… I-…"

"It's alright, kid. Now, how are we going to get outta here…?"

"There is no way out," spoke a meek voice in the corner.

Daniel was back up to par in no time. "Adiran? Is that you?"

"Y-Yes… Since I was unfaithful to the Lord and to Isis, I have been sentenced to be cast with you, The Conspirators, to learn the true meaning of faith."

Jack sighed. This planet was getting on his nerves. "Look, Isis isn't really a goddess—"

"STOP! STOP! Isis is our goddess! All of us here love and obey her, patiently waiting her return!"

"Her return?"

"Yes. We have not seen her in many generations. But Lord Februus says that Isis proclaimed him Lord until her return."

"So… she hasn't been here in like… _forever_… and you _still_ believe in her?" Jack tagged his previous thought; this planet was **really** getting on his nerves.

"Yes. She is our queen, our god."

After a while, Daniel snapped his fingers. "Now I remember! There was once a scribe in ancient Roman history named Adiran. It's a Latin name for of the Adriac."

Everywhere there was silence, and in the lack of noise, SG-1 realized that there were many cells there… and people who had heard them talking.

Daniel looked around. "What?"


	3. You're not a Destroyer of Worlds are you

_Note: in the last chapter, Daniel was supposed to say: "…There was once a scribe in ancient Roman history named Adiran. It's a Latin name for of the **Adriatic**." … so yeah, Adriatic, not Adriac. The correction is also below for those who chose to skip this note._

_Also, I'm not sure if SG-1 has been to that Hell-like place… I'm not sure… but I think it happened in "Demons" (season 3, episode 8). I also refer to Linnea and "Prisoners" (season 2, episode 3)._

* * *

After a while, Daniel snapped his fingers. "Now I remember! There was once a scribe in ancient Roman history named Adiran. It's a Latin name for 'of the Adriatic'."

Everywhere there was silence, and in the lack of noise, SG-1 realized that there were many cells there… and people who had heard them talking.

Daniel looked around. "What?"

………

After a while, Adiran moved closer to him. Now that their eyes were more adjusted to the light—or rather to the dark—SG-1 could tell that Adiran had been beaten, sustaining several bruises to his chin, cheek, and now-bare arms, having been stripped of his robes. "What know you of the Adriatic?"

Daniel adjusted his glasses. "What do _you_ know of it?"

"No, you talk. Tell me what you know."

"Well… Where we come from, there is a sea between three lands known as Italy—which was the home of ancient people called the Romans—Croatia, and Albania. In Latin, it was known as Mare Hadriaticum, named after the Roman city of Hadria, but the name originally referred to the upper portion of the sea. It was used by the ancient Romans to transport objects to the Roman port of Ostia, where the items would then be sold, distributed, and used in various places across Rome."

Jack yawned. "Fascinating. So what does it mean?"

"It means that the name of Adriatic carried some significance over to this world when it was populated by the Goa'uld… By the way, which world are we on?"

"Lord Februus has named it in honor of himself, Februua. But our people call it Nevonda. Now please, what else know you of the Adriatic?"

Jack shifted uneasily. Something was off. "Why the interest?"

Adiran moved in closely to whisper to the team. "Seek Duke."

Jack looked around the cell. "Uh… In case you didn't notice, we're kinda _locked up_."

"What? No… this isn't a prison like that. Do you see a locked door?"

The team looked around and Jack scratched his head. "Now that you mention it… no…"

"I can understand why you thought that. With all the garbage down here, sometimes it can look like a cage."

The team got up and roamed around. The prison was less of an organized group of holding cells, but rather a giant cavern where they dump non-biodegradable trash and the unruly, unbelieving 'heathens'. After asking many people, who were obviously too afraid to answer, as to the whereabouts of this Duke person, Jack sighed loudly in frustration and massaged the back of his neck with his right hand. "Why does this place remind me of hell…"

"It reminds me of that lovely little prison planet we were on recently," stated Daniel.

"You mean the one with Linnea?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

Jack shuddered. "Let's hope not."

"You know of the Adriatic. You seek Duke."

SG-1 turned around to find a grimy woman. They hadn't even noticed her there. Teal'c slightly inclined his head. "Indeed."

The woman stood up and dusted off the rags that fractionally passed for clothes. "I am Necia. Follow me." She led them further into the cavern and up to a man in a corner. "Sum diluculo ex noctis. Flumen transportus meo lumen de subter terra fulgit in nos solum iterum."

As she was talking, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c turned to Daniel. "It's Latin… with _very_ bad grammar… but I understand what they're trying to say…" he whispered. "I am the dawn out of night. The river carries my light from beneath the earth to shine in our land once more."

The burly man walked over to the team. He towered even over Teal'c. He stood there for a moment, as if expecting something.

Finally speaking up, Jack asked, "You Duke?"

The burly man shook his head.

"Who are you?"

The burly man glared at him.

"Well, I'm Jack, and this is Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. We're from a _planet_ called Earth. We came though the big metal circle—"

"Oribis Pius," corrected Daniel.

"—and we wanna tell you that Lord Febrwhatever and Isis really aren't gods—"

The burly man silence Jack by raising his hand. "I am Gregory. Follow me." Leaving Necia, SG-1 followed Gregory to another man in a corner. Gregory repeated the same broken-Latin phrase from earlier, and Mark walked to the team. "What know of you of the Adriatic."

Jack looked at Daniel, who replied, "Nothing of your world, but in our world it is a great sea of importance. You see—"

Jack cut in, "Are _you_ Duke?"

"No. I am Mark. Follow me." Leaving Gregory, they followed Mark to another man in yet another corner and once more listened to the broken-Latin phrase. The new man walked over to them. "What do you seek?"

"We seek Duke. That you?" Jack was getting rather annoyed.

"No. I am Kasen—"

"Wait… Don't tell me… Follow you?"

"First, why do you seek Duke?"

Daniel sighed. "Because we were told he could tell us about the Adriatic. We don't know what it is, only that it's important. And that he's important."

"And that Febrwhatever and Isis aren't really gods," added Jack with a you're-pissing-me-off smile.

"Follow me."

Next they were led to a woman, with a clean appearance, bright blue eyes, and brown hair. "I am Aminta. What do you want." Her voice was curt and precise.

Teal'c cut off what Jack was about to say. "We wish to discover information about the Adriatic. We are from another world. We came through the Oribis Pius. We wish to tell you that your gods are false."

SG-1 looked at Teal'c in surprise, and he just raised his brow. Jack nodded, looking confidant. "That's right," he stated emphatically.

"Follow me." With a moan from Jack, a sigh from Daniel, Sam clearing her throat and massaging her neck, and… well… the usual silence from Teal'c, they obliged.

After quite a while, Sam noticed that they were going rather far into the cavern, that they hadn't seen anyone other than Kasen and Aminta _since_ first seeing _Kasen_, and that they were gradually going downhill. She whispered her observations to Jack, who nodded, passing the information onto Daniel, who passed it on to Teal'c.

"You need not worry," expressed Aminta politely, if coarsely. They went around another bend… and came to the end of the cavern. Another woman stepped out of the shadows.

Jack cleared his throat. "_You're_ not Duke, are you?"

"No. I am Vesta."

Jack, Sam, and Daniel moaned. Teal'c actually let out a faint sigh, though none heard it.

"But I will take you to him."

Jack who had drooped his head in frustration, popped it back up. "You will!"

"Yes."

"No questions?"

"No questions."

"Yes!"

Without another word, Vesta pulled a necklace out of her shirt and pulled the necklace over her head. Upon it was a small, red gem. To Carter, it looked like a miniature control crystal. With it, she traced many small figures lightly onto the stone wall behind her. And to SG-1's amazement… the wall began to move.

"Follow me."

They walked through the secret door and into a long and curve corridor. A man with grey and brown hair and bright blue eyes walked around the corner. "I am Duke, the leader of the Adriatic."

Jack raised a finger in question. "You're not a 'Destroyer of Worlds', are you? Because we know this other prison leader named Linnea—"

Sam hit him hard in the arm, silently telling him to shut up.

Utter confusion was in Duke's face. "Umm… No… Can't say that I am… But I am well aware of who you are, Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c. And of your views of the gods. Please… follow me."

_

* * *

Note: and yes, Duke is a traditional Latin name stemming from the Latin word "ducis", meaning 'leader'. Gregory is also a traditional Latin name meaning 'vigilant watch'. Same with Mark meaning "defender"._

_And if you're interested in the Latin phrase from above, it's **roughly** pronounced "Soom deeloocooloh ex noktis. Floomehn transportus meoh (soft e) loomen deh soobtehr tehr foolgit in nohs soloom eetehrum"_

_And to those who speak Latin, I know the grammar is horrible. It makes me cringe too. But that's the point, okay? _


	4. I'm not dead

_Note: I refer to "In the Line of Duty" (season 2, episode 2) where Samantha Carter is temporary host to the Tok'ra named Jolinar._

* * *

Duke led them through winding corridors and many secret doorways opened by the same kind of small crystal that Vesta had. Sam couldn't restrain herself any longer. "What kind of crystal technology is that?" 

Duke stopped and turned around. "What? This? We don't really know. There are only ten of them. I have one, Vesta has one, and my daughter. You've met her—Aminta."

Jack nodded curtly. "Ah."

After a moment, Sam leaned close to his ear. "The clean one with the blue eyes."

"Ah! Her! Okay." He grinned at Duke. "So, how'd you get them?"

"You are Peregrinari of the Oribis Pius, are you not?"

Again, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c looked at Daniel. "Uh… I believe his is trying to ask us if we travel to many worlds…"

"Precisely. Sources say that you come through the Oribis Pius, which you call the star gate, or chapa'ai, was it?"

"Indeed," affirmed Teal'c.

"Well, our history says that the man who brought us these crystals came through the… star-gate. He was like the gods, but claimed that he was not, and that neither were those that claimed to be. He called them Goa'uld, just as you did. And he called himself Zohar."

Sam seemed to space out. "Zohar… Jolinar had memories of him… He was an explorer and great philosopher… of the Tok'ra…" SG-1 exchanged glances.

Duke smiled. "Yes! The Tok'ra—the alternate race of the Goa'uld. You know so much. And that leaves so little to explain. Good. Now on to the good stuff. Follow—"

"You," finished Jack. "Wouldn't miss it." Duke led them through one final door, but this one led to a small, empty room. "Wrong turn?"

"Oh, quite the opposite. Please do me the honor of walking into that wall." He pointed straight ahead.

"_Excuse me_?"

Duke grinned. "Sorry. I never get tired of that. Come on." He walked at a normal pace to the wall… and straight through it."

Sam raised both brows in surprise. Jack tilted his head. Daniel blinked several times. Teal'c merely raised his one brow. _Appearances may be deceiving_, thought Daniel. Then he grinned. "What was it, Jack? 'Never run with scissors'?"

"Oh, can it, Jackson." They proceeded to walk through the wall, and stopped dead in their tracks on the other side.

Duke was waiting for them. "Welcome to Mar Adriatic."

"Well I'll be…" Jack took in the scene. While the stone of the cavern hadn't changed much, the stalactite-covered 'ceiling' was about twenty feet higher, there was some form of small grass coating the ground, and they were staring at a vast body of water—an underground sea.

"This is the base of the Adriatic, the resistance to the false gods." He walked up close to them. "Now, heed yourself. Many still believe in the goddess Isis. They have not seen her for many generations, so they believe her to be our true higher ruler. This resistance is foremost a resistance to Februus and those of his kind."

"But Isis _is_ of his kind…"

"I know this, Daniel Jackson, but others do not believe it. Please, respect their wishes."

SG-1 turned to each other to whisper amongst themselves. "Whadya think, Carter? Jackson?... Teal'c?"

"I believe all should be told of the Goa'uld, Colonel O'Neill, but I will not if you do not wish me to," stated Teal'c.

"Carter?"

"Sir, with all due respect to what you might think, and of course to what Teal'c believes, I think we should respect their wishes as Duke asks us to. Isis has obviously abandoned this planet years ago, so why shatter their faith without need."

Jack nodded. "Daniel?"

"I'm with Sam on this one."

"The two scientists agree." Jack nodded again. "Sorry, Teal'c, but that's how it'll happen."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Very well."

Jack spun around on his heel. " 'Kay, Duke. Got yourself a deal."

"This way then." Duke led them to a simple-design boat constructed from thin metal and about 3 feet wide and 7 feet long.

"Looks like a fishing boat… And it even has a motor."

"It is called an ion motor." Duke spoke the words uneasily, as if they were still somewhat foreign to him (which made perfect sense all things considered). "It is one of three that we have. While they are very old, they have proven quite useful in navigating across the Adriatic. Get in. I will take you to our main base of operations."

On the way across, Daniel naturally had many questions, but there was one that all four of them wanted to know: how they went undetected.

"Well, I don't know why, exactly, but our scientists think it has something to do with Cerberus."

"Even _I_ know what that sounds like," stated Jack proudly. "It's Hades's dog… thing…"

"Yes," confirmed Daniel. "It was the dog guarding the path to the underworld."

"But I'm not dead, Jackson."

"True, but perhaps it's meant as literally _under_ the _world_."

A moment later, Carter asked, "How is it that they do not realize that you are missing?"

"All of us in the Adriatic were thrown down to the prison. Not only do they not check down here often, but they don't bother to look for missing people. They assume that the caverns are endless, and that those who are never found are lost in its infinite depths." After about fifteen minutes, they could see lights ahead. "We are finally to the other side of the sea." Duke pulled the crystal necklace off again and held it high in the air with his right hand, and touched the ion motor with his left. The second his left hand came in contact with the ion motor, the crystal began to emit a bright red glow. "This is how my people know we are coming, and that we are friendly."

_

* * *

the 'never run with scissors' thing was a reference to "Urgo" (season 3, episode 16) in which this conversation occurs _

_Teal'c: Appearances may be deceiving. _

_Jack: One man's ceiling is another man's floor._

_Daniel: A fool's paradise is a wise man's hell._

_Jack: …Never run with scissors?_


	5. what proof do we bring

Duke threw the rope to the boat up to the dockhands awaiting them. "I can assure you that you have nothing to fear from us. Rest easy."

"… not until I have my gun back in my arms…" muttered O'Neill.

"Brothers and sisters of the Adriatic!" Duke was standing on a large crate at the edge of the dock where he and SG-1 had just got off the boat, shouting out a group of about one hundred fifty. "By now you have doubtless heard of the travelers who came through the Oribis Pius." There was a mixture of nods and cheers. "Well here they are! And they bring proof that the Goa'uld like Februus are **false**!" There was a mass cheer that lasted several minutes.

"Carter, what proof do we bring?"

"… I don't know, sir… Daniel?"

The archaeologist shrugged.

After some more of Duke's speech, someone was very quick to point out that Teal'c was like the guards of Februus.

"Indeed I am a Jaffa, but I hold no loyalty to any Goa'uld. I used to be the head soldier to a Goa'uld called Apophis, and I did believe him to be a god, but these humans of Earth, the Tauri, showed me that such was not true. I joined the Tauri, and now Apophis is _dead_ thanks to their help. The Goa'uld are not gods. They must be destroyed."

The cheers seemed to last forever as Duke led SG-1 to a large hut in the center of the small base. "I didn't know Teal'c could do a pep-talk like that," whispered Sam to Daniel.

"I didn't know Teal'c could _do_ a pep-talk…"

"Here we keep weapons." Duke pointed to a box in the center and opened the lid. "I believe these are yours."

Jack grabbed his gun like a kid on Christmas morning. "_Now_ I can rest easy." He glanced at Teal'c who looked unnaturally tired… well, kinda… well, he looked tired for _Teal'c_. "You okay, Teal'c?"

"I am fine, Colonel O'Neill."

"You look like you could use kelno'reem…"

After a moment, he nodded. "Indeed I do."

Jack nodded. "We all need to rest. Hey, Duke, anywhere we can rest… sleep… eat… drink…" He finally settled on, "All the necessary stuff?"

Duke showed SG-1 to a small building on the other side of the base. "These rooms are yet to be occupied. Rest and nourish yourselves as you deem fit. Then you can join us in our attack in three days."

SG-1 stopped short. "Attack?"

"Yes," Duke replied cheerily, and with a smile, he left.

Jack sighed, shook his head, massaged his neck, and sighed again. "Okay. Quick huddle-up in my room." After closing the door behind him, he turned to his team. "Well?"

"It appears that we do not have a choice, Colonel O'Neill."

Sam nodded.

They all looked at Daniel, who seemed lost in his own world. With a grunt of a laugh and a smile, Daniel shook his head, and muttered, "I can't believe I didn't notice it before…"

"Daniel…? Daniel…? Jackson!"

"Wha?"

"Didn't notice what, exactly?"

"This planet's name, Nevonda. First off, that can't be its original name. It must have been called that once the Goa'uld took over and created the prison and the Tok'ra Zohar arrived and helped make the Mar Adriatic."

"And you figure this… _how_?"

"Oh, right. Well, uh, the name 'Nevonda' has specific Latin origins. See, 'ne' stems from the Latin for 'not', and 'vonda' is derived from the Latin name meaning 'true image'. It all makes perfect sense."

Jack blinked a couple times. "If you say so. Now, _to the important matter at hand…_"

"Oh, the attack, right, hmm…"

"Stunning. You have _such_ a way with words."

Daniel ignored him. "I see no way out of it, to be honest."

Carter furrowed her brow and ran her tongue along her top teeth.

"Shh. Carter's thinking…"

"Sir, what if we were to go along with it while one of us tried to get back to the gate, dial home, and come back with reinforcements. I mean, even with only SGs -10 and -12 we could easily take out the rest of Februus's people, and especially with the Adriatic."

"Any other ideas?" … "Okay. We'll go with Carter's plan. Who's going back? I know I'm staying here, and I know that Teal'c will want to stay too. Carter, Daniel, duke it out."

Daniel shrugged. "I don't care. Either way. I'm not too great at combat, though—at least not compared to you guys."

"True, but you do have the historical information that may be needed. I think you should stay."

Daniel shrugged again. "Okay."

"You'll need this." Jack pulled something from the inside of the front of his pants and threw it to Daniel. He caught it, but then—realizing where it had been—he quickly tossed it onto the bed. It was a GDO. "Oh, chill. It went no further than my pants. I had to put it _somewhere_ they wouldn't find it."

_

* * *

(Meanwhile, at SGC) _

Hamond walked up to the Stargate technician, CMSgt. Walter Harriman, sitting at the computers and screens and onlooking the gate room. "What news do you have for me, Walter?"

"Sorry, sir, but not long after MALP went through, it was destroyed." He replayed the last footage transmitted from the MALP.

Hammond sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Goa'uld."

"Yes, sir. Do we send a team after them?"

"SG-10 is off helping SG-16 and isn't due back for another few days. And SG-12 is on temporary leave. Even if SG-12 would be willing to give up their leave, we can't pull SG-10 back…"

Hammond was quiet for a long time.

"Sir? What do you want us to do?"

Hammond sighed. "SG-1 is gonna have to get out of this on their own… They've been in worse…"

_

* * *

_

_w007! props to walter! where would SGC be without him? _n.n _hehe_


	6. Okay, so it's not so easy

_Sorry, but I have correction to make from the previous chapter. Jack is supposed to throw the GDO to **Sam**, not **Daniel**. Sorry, it was late and I was sleepy_ n.n

* * *

"You'll need this." Jack pulled something from the inside of the front of his pants and threw it to Sam. She caught it, but then—realizing where it had been—she quickly tossed it onto the bed. It was a GDO. "Oh, chill. It went no further than my pants. I had to put it _somewhere_ they wouldn't find it." …_(and then the rest of the chapter)_…

……...

_(a little while after they have rested some and Daniel has explained the meaning of the Adriatic on Earth)_

"That is very interesting, Daniel Jackson. You see, the Mar Adriatic also has a river to it which we use to smuggle weapons to our agents above ground. In fact, that is how we plan to get to the surface to fight. With the current, it's only a few minutes until you reach the point where you disembark."

A man came running up to Duke. "Duke! There is word that a prison inspection will occur in two hours."

Duke nodded. "And these four will definitely be missed." He turned to SG-1. "After the inspection, return here. You will go through the same people, but you won't be interrogated like you were before."

* * *

Februus's jaffa only glanced in the prison, and once they saw SG-1, they left. Adiran sighed. "You got here just in time." Whispering, he asked, "Did you contact Duke?"

"After a hell of a lot of trouble, yes."

"And the Adriatic."

"We got in. Thanks for your help."

"It was no problem. When do you go back?"

"Right about now."

Adiran patted Jack on the shoulder. "Good luck."

_

* * *

(1.5 days later…)_

"Unscheduled off-world activation," announced Walter over the intercom as the alarm went off. "It's SG-10, sir," he told Hammond.

"Open the iris." Hammond rushed down and into the gateroom. "SG-10, glad to see you safe and sound. Where is SG-16?"

"They're back on the planet finishing things up. They'll continue to check in at pre-designated times."

"Good job. And welcome home—"

The alarm went off again. "Unscheduled off-world activation." Hammond and SG-10 backed up and allowed the security force to re-take their positions. "Sir! It's SG-1!"

"Open the iris!"

Sam rushed through the gate and collapsed on the platform, out of breath. She was wearing civilian clothes from the planet.

"Carter! Where is the rest of your team?"

"They're back on the planet, sir."

Hammond looked Sam over. She looked exhausted. "Get some food and rest then—"

"Sorry, sir, but I need to talk to you now."

"Very well. Meet me in the debriefing room, but I want you to bring some food with you in there so you can refresh yourself while you debrief me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." She glanced at SG-10. "I'd like SG-10 to join us, if they don't mind."

_

* * *

(40 minutes earlier (than the 1.5 days later skip))_

Duke handed SG-1 Nevondan clothes, then gave each of them a detailed map of the city. "Are you all prepared to fight?"

"Actually," said Jack, "there's been a slight change of plans, but don't worry, I think you'll like it. See, Carter is going to the Stargate, go back to our planet, and come back with some more help."

"Excellent!"

"You said there are only like two-hundred jaffa, right?"

"Two-hundred twelve."

"With your eighty, and our guns... this should be easy. Carter, how long do you figure it'll take you."

Sam worked it all out in her head—at least as far as what _she_ was tasked to accomplish. "It'll take a few minutes to get the boat ready, a few minutes to go down the river, and a few minutes to get to the surface. That's about ten minutes right there. While in hiding, even in civilian clothes, I imagine it would take me around fifteen minutes to get to the gate. Intel says that there are only ten Jaffa guarding the gate, so with the hiding place I've selected combined with me having two zats, I think the total trip between here and actually dialing the gate will be thirty minutes."

"And it'll take about another half-hour for General Hammond to clear everything and get support prepared," added Daniel.

"So an hour before help comes," concluded Jack. "Doesn't sound too bad. Duke?"

"Sounds good to me—" There was a screeching alarm.

"What the hell is that!" Jack yelled over the noise.

"We are being attacked!"

"Where?"

A messenger ran up to Duke. "Sir, attackers at the docks! They're Februus's Jaffa! Fifty of them!"

SG-1 ran to the docks to try and help defend, but it was no use. They had to retreat to the boats hidden further down the coast. They tried to frantically load the boats. "Sam, go now! Get to the Stargate!"

"Yes, sir!"

Jack watched Sam and her guide slip into the darkness as she threw the Nevondan clothes on top of her SGC uniform. They finally got the boats loaded and launched. They had lost almost twenty Adriatic soldiers. The Jaffa tried to follow, but were inexperienced with the river. Jack figured they were lost in the river, but just to be safe, he used some C4 to block the exit. "Sorry, Duke, but it has to be done."

Duke nodded. "I would have done the same."

After they had all fled to a secure and defendable location, Jack plopped down and leaned against the wall. "Okay, it's not so easy…"

Duke shook his head, addressing the question that everyone was thinking: "How did they find us."

Several looked at SG-1 accusingly. "What? We didn't—"

Staff weapon blasts bombarded them. A few suggested leaving the Earthlings to die. Duke quickly took control of the situation. He led them to an underground tunnel. Jack was one of the last ones through. He cried out in pain as a blast glazed his shoulder, but still made his way down the tunnel. Upon Duke's request, Teal'c used a small amount of C4 to close the tunnel entrance while Daniel looked at Jack's wound.

Duke ran his mucky hands through his greasy hair. "I don't understand how they keep finding us…"

Daniel pulled out the rubbing alcohol. "This is going to hurt—"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Sorry."

Jack pounded his fist against the tunnel wall. "So how bad is it?" There was silence. "Daniel!"

"…Oh no…"

"What the hell is it, Jackson!"

Daniel held up the charred remains of a small Goa'uld tracking device. "Adiran must have put it on you when he slapped your shoulder. He's been playing us the entire time."

_

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank WingedIsis16 and E. Nagrom for reviewing. It means a lot. So yeah, thanks n.n_


	7. damn idiot

_Daniel held up the charred remains of a small Goa'uld tracking device. "Adiran must have put it on you when he slapped your shoulder. He's been playing us the entire time."_

"But you said that his name meant that he was from the Adriatic!"

Duke furrowed his brow. "Adiran? He is a suspected spy of Februus, one of the higher-ups. It is mere coincidence that his name refers to the Adriatic on your world. In fact, it is a parochus that he wishes most to become."

Jack looked at Daniel. "Parochus?"

"An officer who looked after traveling ambassadors and magistrates."

"…"

"A host."

"… Ah…" Jack snapped his fingers. "For the snakes."

"Yeah."

"Ah." Jack tilted his head. "**_Why_**!"

Duke shrugged. "To him, it is an honor. To him, he is made into a god."

"…damn idiot…" Jack muttered. "The _Goa'uld_ takes over _him_; _he_ doesn't get the _Goa'uld_ powers. They use people."

"We know that, but he was raised to believe in the Goa'uld as gods; thus he fully believes such and nothing can change his mind." There were staff blasts and screams not far away. "They are attacking everyone now. That's their tactic. Kill the useless old, feeble, and children. Draw out the fighters."

"Do we fall for it?"

"We have to."

----------

Before walking into the gate, Carter turned around to face the others. "I want to thank all of you for volunteering for this mission. SG-10 for doing two missions back-to-back; SG-12 for postponing your leave…"

"You would do the same for us. Now let's go save their asses."

Sam smiled. "Alright. Let's go." As soon as they stepped through the gate, they were assaulted by staff blasts and zats. But since Sam was already familiar with the territory, and had explained all to SGs -10 and -12, they quickly ducked behind some of the ruins with little injury. They quickly killed all the guarding Jaffa and moved quickly towards the town. "They seem spread out. I hope that means that the others and the Adriatic are doing well…"

----------

The Jaffa were, of course, familiar enough with the world that there wasn't much of a home-field advantage. Actually, if it weren't for the others, Jack would have been completely lost, and he guessed the same was for Daniel… and even Teal'c… maybe… But either way, the Adriatic still was gaining the upper hand, moving in a sweep-like pattern from north to south towards the gate. They were already about half-way through the city when they heard fighting ahead. Jack held up his fist and stopped, listening… "Those are our guns!"

"Your reinforcements have arrived?" asked Duke.

"That's what it sounds like. We've got them now!"

----------

"Major Carter! I don't know if we can hold our position much longer!" They were barely inside the city.

"There is a break over there! Run!" They had all almost made it. Carter stayed behind to make sure one of the injured made it through alright. As she turned around to follow the others, a dying Jaffa made one last shot and zatted Carter. The injured turned around to go back and help her, but as Carter fell to the ground, she managed to get out one order: "…go!..."

----------

The Jaffa were surrounded. Februus's mothership took off into space in a full retreat, leaving the captured ones to their fate. "Good to see you, boys!"

"You too, Colonel."

"Where's Carter…"

"She got zatted near the entrance—only one hit. She ordered us to go on. Permission to search for her, sir?"

"Yeah, we'll all split up and look for her. I think the Adriatic can take it from here." He nodded his head towards the twenty-three Jaffa prisoners. Jack glanced at his watch. It was 13:56. "When does SGC expect to hear from us."

"At 16:00 hours, sir."

"Alright. Spread out and search for Carter and any direct any Nevondan survivors to this area. We'll meet back at the gate at 15:50."

----------

"It's the scheduled MALP transmission from SG-1, sir."

"Put it through on all screens. This is Hammond. Report."

"Hey, General." It was Jack. All relaxed and some cheered.

"Glad to hear from you, Colonel. Are you alright?"

"Sort of. Me, Daniel, and Teal'c are okay, but Carter is missing. We're gonna stay a while and find her… with your permission that is."

"Permission granted. Report back in—"

Jack's image suddenly went out of frame with his gun raised and an exclamation.

----------

Adiran walked around a corner, arms raised.

"Are you looking for me?" asked a female voice. Sam stepped around the corner as well, gun pointed at Adiran's back. "Found him trying to escape, the coward. Figured the new Nevondan government would want to have their way with him."

Jack turned back to the transmission screen on the MALP. "Nevermind, General. We found her. Keep the door open for us."

"Will do, Colonel."

SGs -10 and -12 disappeared through the gate and SG-1 turned back to face the Adriatic. "Well, Duke. We're gonna miss ya'."

"And us you, Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c. Maybe once things have calmed down here, we can settle an agreement between our worlds."

"We'll see what we can do," replied Daniel. He bowed. "Vale." _(note: pronounced wah-leh)_

The entire Adriatic returned the bow, replying, "Vale et tu."

With smiles, SG-1 turned around… and stepped through the Stargate…


End file.
